


Parent Career Day

by SkyFullOfStars412



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFullOfStars412/pseuds/SkyFullOfStars412
Summary: It's Parent Career Day at the school and Adrien already knows his father won't be attending, but what about the other adults in his life? This is my first fic so please go easy on it :)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg
Comments: 30
Kudos: 195





	Parent Career Day

Adrien stared at the flyer in his hands and repressed a dejected sigh. Career day was tomorrow, and he could already hear the excited chatter of his peers as they called their parents and begged them for permission to sign up. He almost wanted to call his father, just so he wouldn’t be the only person in the class doing nothing. He already knew how that would end, “This is Gabriel Agreste, if you wish to speak to me please contact my secretary.” His secretary…

Adrien’s mind snapped back to reality, and he heard Alya excitedly telling Marinette about asking her older sister Nora to come. Maybe the person who comes doesn’t have to be your parent he schemed, raising a tentative hand in the air. 

“Yes Adrien,” Ms. Bustier inquired pleasantly. 

“Does the person who presents have to be a parent?” The room got quiet. Marinette shot him a sympathetic look. Most of the class had already figured out his relationship with his father was... strained. 

“Parent’s are preferred, but any trusted adult will do as long as you write their name on the sign up sheet,” Ms. Bustier replied with a smile.

Adrien grinned, and felt a small tug on his shirt. Plagg was definitely going to interrogate him about this when he got home. “Awesome,” Adrien said to no one in particular before walking down to the sign up sheet, pen in hand.

\---------------

“Okay kid, what the heck was that about,” Plagg demanded as he flit around Adrien’s forehead. 

“You know how Father would never attend a school event like career day-”

“We learned that the hard way last year,” Plagg spat, glaring at the wall. 

“-yeah well father isn’t the only adult I care about,” Adrien continued with a mischievous smirk that he had mastered after becoming Chat Noir. As if on cue, two sharp knocks rapped against his door, before Nathalie stepped into his room. Plagg dipped behind a particularly chunky fencing trophy. 

“Do you require any help with your homework Adrien,” Nathalie asked curtly, “I recall you were having some trouble with calculus?” 

“Nope, I’m all good! Thanks Nathalie.” Adrien beamed at her.

Nathalie’s blank expression didn’t change. “Very well, don’t forget dinner starts in an hour.” 

As soon as the door shut Plagg shot out from his hiding spot. “Do you seriously think you can convince Nathalie to present at career day tomorrow?” Plagg asked incredulously.

Adrien practically laughed, “Oh no, she would never agree to that, but I do know that if I just so happened to leave my homework at home, she would definitely bring it to class for me. And if it just so happened to be during presentations and she was on the list, she miiiiight be willing to present.”

Plagg sighed, but couldn’t help but grin at the sheepish smile adrien flashed him. “Just be careful kid. Don’t get your hopes up about Nathalie actually cooperating. You’re a good kid, and you don’t deserve to get let down.”

“Awww you love me,” Adrien cried in a sappy voice, giving Plagg a little scritch on the head.

“Yeah yeah, just gimme some Camembert.” 

\---------------

The next morning Adrien placed his homework folder very visibly on his desk, before slinging his backpack over his shoulder. On the drive he casually mentioned to Nathalie that an important homework assignment was due that day. She gave him a prim nod of approval when he told her that it was all done and in his folder.  
“Very good Adrien. I’m glad you’re keeping up with your schoolwork.” He grinned at her, feeling only slightly guilty.  
“Have a good day Nathalie!”  
Nathalie hesitated, “You too Adrien,” she responded softly as he hopped out of the car. 

After listening to Nino’s mom talk about environmental engineering he shot a quick text to Nathalie:

i think i forgot my folder

i definitely forgot my folder

Nathalie can you bring it

Plzzz I rlly need it

His phone buzzed a minute later.

I will bring it, be more careful Adrien. You are more responsible than this.

Five minutes later there was a quiet knock at the classroom door. Adrien practically vaulted over his desk to open it. Nathalie gave him a bewildered look before handing him the folder.  
“Don’t forget it again,” she whispered, eyes fixed on the parent presentation at the front of the room.  
She started to leave but Adrien grabbed her sleeve, which he hadn’t done since he was six. “Wait Nathalie-”  
Nathalie paused, eyeing his grip before glancing around the class full of parents.  
“Adrien what’s going on?”  
Guilt began to bloom like lead flowers in his chest.  
“It’s parent career day,” recognition light up from behind Nathalie’s eyes, “and I just thought, hoped-” Adrien took a shuddering breath. “Last year I was the only one who didn’t have anyone present. I hoped this year could be different. I understand if you don’t want to sta-”  
Nathalie’s expression flickered, then melted into something softer. “Lets go sit down,” she interrupted him quietly, “we’ve caused enough disruption as it is.”  
Adrien smiled so bright Nathalie practically winced. 

After Rose’s (surprisingly goth) mom finished her presentation Ms. Bustier turned to Adrien and Nathalie. “Ms. Sancoeur?”  
Nathalie stood and walked primly to the front of the room. Nino’s eyes widened and he turned to Adrien mouthing, “How did you manage that?” Adrien flashed his 100 megawatt smile and shrugged.

Nathalie cleared her throat, “My name is Nathalie Sancoeur, and I am a secretary and personal assistant for the Agreste family.” She motioned towards Adrien. “My job is to answer phone calls and emails, and maintain the Agreste’s schedules. I was formerly Adrien’s educator, but obviously I no longer need to provide that service.” She glanced professionally around the room. “Any questions?”

Several hands shot into the air. Nathalie looked slightly put out that her attempt to be brief and concise was foiled.

“Is Adrien’s dad mean?”  
Nathalie gave an almost smile, “I can’t answer that question,” she paused, “but if you have any assumptions, they are probably correct.”  
There was muffled laughter from some of the parents, and Adrien had to resist the urge to giggle.

“What’s your favorite part of your job?”  
Nathalie pressed her lips together for a moment as she contemplated the question. “I have worked for the Agreste family for many years. I have enjoyed different benefits, such as meeting famous fashion designers, and traveling to a variety of interesting places.” She tucked a loose strand of scarlet hair behind her ear. “However, my favorite thing, has been the privilege of watching Adrien grow up.”  
Adrien felt his heart skip. Warmth flourished inside his chest.  
“Adrien is an exceptionally kind and selfless young man. He is a better person than I could ever strive to be. I am honored to play a part in his life, and I know he will go on to do many great things. And while I would prefer that he ask me to attend school events, rather than pretending he forgot his homework-” Nathalie gave him a pointed look and a few hushed chuckles filled the classroom, “I could not be prouder of him.”

He had never heard Nathalie’s voice so warm and sincere, it was like a balm to his ears, and hot tears pricked his eyes. It appeared he was not the only one, even Chloe was sniffling a little. Adrien slid out of his seat and plowed into Nathalie, who was clearly not accustomed to hugs, her hands hovering over him hesitantly.  
“Thank you Nathalie,” he said softly into her shoulder.  
“Of course,” she murmured, her voice warm and low, for his ears only. Her arms circled him gently at first, then fiercer when she heard his sniffles. “I will always be here when you need me.”

“Uh- one last question,” piped Nino’s voice gingerly, clearly not reading the room. “Am I still banned from the Agreste house?”  
Even Nathalie laughed that time.


End file.
